Mythsetian Seals
Mythsetian seals are one of the many relics left behind by the various ancestors of the Mythsetia Veil. Following the Great Purge, only seven seals were initially known in existence - the same seven families to survive the purge, though more seals from surviving families are appearing. The seals stood to identify an individual as the head of their family and are passed on from one family head to the next. Holders of the Seals Below is a list of individuals who are currently in possession of their respective family seals and those who were formerly in possession of them. Current *Umber the Black Dog *Kabuto the Beetle *Raphaella the Ocelot *Anubis the Jackal *Esmeralda the Fox *Caudata the Salamander *Alexander the Moonrat *Pan the Goat *Corvus the Crow *Daemus the Bat *Arka the Eagle *Chang-O the Rabbit *Cipher the Lizard *Seren the Antelope *Kallis the Bear *Vulcan the Bull *Melody the Nightingale *Genbu the Tortoise *Sunny the Monkey *Tamoko the Squid *Euryale the Viper *Sylphina the Butterfly *Barnibus the Owl Former *Garnett the Phoenix *Hydra the Dragon *Crevan the Fox *Ravenna the Crow *Mythsetian Founders Background Created by Galen, the seals functioned to identify the head of each respective family. Possessing the seal is both a sign of respect and power. While their primary purpose was representational, it did have additional and more practical functions. With a built-in holographic computer interface, they also function as a catalogue for each family, tracing back the lineage to each original founder. Individuals are automatically added into the family tree upon physical contact with the seal. If an individual is not mapped into the tree, the seal can act as a beacon to locate them until they are added and accounted for. It is also possible to set the seal to locate a specific individual or object associated with the family, such as the ancient relic. An additional function of the seals is to dispel the fog that surrounds the island of the Veil. Due to the effects of a spell circle surrounding the perimeter of the island, the nation is covered by a dense fog that makes navigation nearly impossible. Only a house seal can dispel the fog to allow for travel to and from the island. The Mythos seal is connected with every other seal and is capable of broadcasting messages to these other seals. Gallery Crest of Mythos.png|House of Mythos Crest of Arch.png|House of Arch Crest of Galen.png|House of Galen Crest of Divinus.png|House of Divinus Crest of Tilasm.png|House of Tilasm Crest of Psyche.png|House of Psyche Crest of Mestaclocan.png|House of Mestaclocan Crest of Bell.png|House of Bell Crest of Nekros.png|House of Nekros Crest of Cruour.png|House of Cruour Crest of Sol.png|House of Sol Crest of Luna.png|House of Luna Crest of Nullus.png|House of Nullus Crest of Khemeia.png|House of Khemeia Crest of Spatia.png|House of Spatia Crest of Forgus.png|House of Forgus Crest of Tonus.png|House of Tonus Crest of Tempus.png|House of Tempus Crest of Anima.png|House of Anima Crest of Enkauston.png|House of Enkauston Crest of Toxicus.png|House of Toxicus Crest of Dremen.png|House of Dremen Crest of Sirona.png|House of Sirona Category:A to Z Category:Mythos Family Category:Arch Family Category:Tilasm Family Category:Galen Family Category:Divinus Family Category:Psyche Family Category:Mestaclocan Family